


A noble fire in your eyes.

by NoxWrittingCorner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also reader's father a mayor dick, Gen, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Child, Sans is kind of a jerk sometimes, basically most of the characters will appear, beta fish family is best protection, flowey learned his lesson but is still an asshole, where chara might be a jerk but not a murdery jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrittingCorner/pseuds/NoxWrittingCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are reader.</p><p>You just had a really bad argument that went straight to the south pole with your father. And out of instinct you ran away in the middle of storm, fleeing to the Monster side of the town. Things couldn't have gone worse on this vacation trip you planned.</p><p>well, at least you weren't outside catching a pneumonia thanks to that monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [I] You need to talk more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Nox here, this is my first story ever made. So bear with me if there are characters that are a little wobbly. I'm also a latin american, so english is not my mother language and I'll be prone to mistakes, I'd like if you could point out any writing or grammar errors along weak sentences if there are. And if possible help me find how to strengthen them. Thank you.
> 
> That said, constructive critisism is well apreciated.

It's a beautiful day outside

Birds are singing,  
flowers are blooming...

On days like these,  
kids like you...

Really wonder how you couldn't enjoy it...

The wind blowed gently over your skin as you watched what your lowered gaze could of the garden before you, which was not much, but you could make out a few yellow colored flowers, roses, a few small trunks from different genus of pines you didn't knew, most likely recently planted. You would also catch a nicely grown grass that almost looked like soft green hair, devoid of weeds or malicious plants, you'd barely believe someone could keep it so clean and have a normal job. A trail of flat rocks adorned on a lined patern that began from the house, if you could call it that with the look and size it had, and stretched into multiple paths to what you believed were different zones with important trees or bushes. You didn't knew, you were too caught into whatever you were doing while you walked outside, so you didn't admire your surroundings like you used to. So now you had to accept the wind and singing fauna as your only consolation to this.

Usually you'd do so happily, looking around awed and searching the sources while asking if someone knew what species they were.

today however, you didn't enjoy it, not even muttered a single word as you looked down. You couldn't understand why you didn't, after all, this is exactly the kind of things that could often make you smile, even if a bit, the quietness, solitude, nature, friendly weather, the absence of noisy people. Just you and the world doing nothing but enjoy peace.

You still didn't like it...

A noise stops your train of thought, a cough?

Your gaze lifts around to find the source of the noise, the other side of the bench you are currently taking a seat. The first thing you see is a rather big brown jean short, a belt adorning it and securing it's place, the following is two furred? white fluffy hand paws tangled up, odd. You keep lifting your face and meet with a poorly mismatched shirt with flowers adorning with clashing tones, you continue to see the same fluffy fur around the arms, you mentally frown, was this person a furry? maybe, anyway you are starting to see golden threads of hair, a bearded snout? maybe it was a furry, two scarlet eyes with a copperish tone on the inside. too realistic, you could even see the pupils contracting and dilating...

Oh, right...

Not a furry, very real... A Monster.

you lower your head once again, ashamed. You forgot it, how could you? This was, after all, something that really drove you here.

Months ago it turned out that science was thrown down to board with the sudden news, as it turn out, under the lands across Ebbot lived an entire city of a sentient race known as Monters, insert irony of the name. And with it came a reason as to why they had never shown up that gave to the world the biggest scientific slap on the face, they could do magic, were sealed in magic, and humans apparently had the hability to do magic. Which caused a big controversy into almost all the discoveries that scientist had done over the centuries, now religions and beliefs across the world were questioning what was real and what not, acusing others of conspiracy, mainly the big religions, the world had been really shoved into a sudden chaos at the news. MAGIC WAS REAL.

Turns out that in the world two races ruled upon, Monsters and Humans. Humans, who had a relatively equal apearance across the world; and Monsters, who came in all sizes, colors, shapes, you say it. They were capable of manifestating magic at their will, be it a weapon, an element or aparently simply alterating, the not so constant and unchangeable, laws of physics. Much to the scientists frustration. Both ruled the lands once, but for some reason, humans had grown fearful of their Monster companions, and had decided to wage war upon them for decades with unrelenting violence and merciless kills. The Monsters, while more adept to magic and powerfull, lost to the humans and in a last attempt of survival before the oncomming decades whipped them out in a genocide, lifted arms in defeat and surrender in a call for what goodness humans had on that time. The humans had agreed to it, and banished them to the depths of the earth to wander and live for the rest of their lifes, ensuring their banishment in a barrier-like seal that none could go out unless a sacifise was given. a Horrible way to live, but considering what was the other option, this was notably more conventional. since one would get to live and all.

However, there was no denying that breathing clean air and feeling the rays of the sun were way better in comparison to that, no one should be forced to such a live and if you had known about it you would surely sacrifise yourself to release them. War or not, people can change and deserve more oportunities, plus not everyone is the same which means that there would be good Monsters too. As one saying goes from your language "No jusgueis a todos por el mal de unos pocos...", or in the current one "Don't punish them all for the sins of some." or that is what you could say is close to the saying in your head, you didn't know. either way you didn't have a big knowledge on english literature, you couldn't tell...

You are rambling again, doing anything but avoid the subject at hand. Your eyes timmidly raise to meet his, there is a concerned tinge in them, opposite to the frowning judgeful you'd expect from him. You just had disrespected him a few seconds ago, how couldn't he look dissapointed or offended in the slightest, you shrink a little as you think about it, maybe he is doing so inside? God damn it, allways messing up don't you? You probably looked like a xenophobic racist gardbage, or in the least a rude person. Specially when he had just invited you into his house last night after the bad storm going outside without even commenting or saying anything but lock yourself in a room like a cornered animal.

" ... "

You are rambling again...

" Are you okay, young one?" He interreupts your line of thought, he seems even more concerned. Now that you see it, he seems to be trying to shrink himself too, as if trying to avoid looking intimidating. You'd say he too is nervous. " You look a little pale, are you ill? " But that would be preposterous, wouldn't it? he is an adult Monster, you are the one in disadvantage here. plus you are just teenager, a weak, helpless and brute teenager. You're harmless.

" Young one? " he repeats.

" Huh? " finally you've found your voice, it seems.

" Golly! You game me quite the scare there, young one. You looked like you had... what do you humans call it? An attack?" his voice stll carried concern, the tone giving off a friendly feel to it... even a little parental? " Young one? " You are doing it again, aren't you? Fuck.

" Oh... uh, mierda , sorry. I-i am a little s-still shocked. " you stutter, gripping your pants anxiously. " I just... eh... got lost in thought, yeah. "

Whelp... you sucked speaking english under stress or whatever. Calm and writing? Your forte, speaking quickly as an aswer and under stress, not even your pianisimo... hehe, thinking about puns already, don't you?

" That seems so, if you do not wish to... would you mind telling me what happened? It is not often one sees a young child all alone in the middle of a storm without some kind of cover or umbrella. " Damn those concerned eyes, you hate people getting concerned of your being. " You seemed really agitated, would you like to contact your parents?"

" No. " your tone seemed to pretty much state the obvious, your parents were the problem, well... not parents, but father. And a tone is not seen, so your voice pretty much announced your problem. " No... besides is not like I remember their number. " You didn't want either, the less you remember something related to them the better.

" Ah... well then. " he didn't pry more, his tone a little dissapointed and... sad? Why would he be, he doesn't know if you were the problem or him. " We can later inform the locals and see what we can do. " He sounded a little upset..

" No, i-it's okay..." You say, mental breaths in, out, keep it going. " I got into a little... and it was best of both to part a little to blow some of the steam left. " euphemism, that might help, wait no his brows furrowed slightly. Oh god please, have mercy, you are messing up.

" I mean, we m-might need some time to... eh, s-sort our t-thoughts...yeah, that kind of things... " you are stuttering again.

" It's fine, young one... " His tone betrays him, now his voice really sounds concerned. and also the mad kind of upset, oh dear, now you messed up. " You don't need to tell me more about it if that makes you anxious. I would hate to further add to the stress you have gone through. "

"..."

There is a long while of silence as you stare down again, you didn't mean that. You don't wish him to be upset at you father, he kind of deserved it, yes, but if he got mad and did something or said something your father might take it both on you. And with the Human-Monster relationship still building, the issue might become a little hindering on that aspect. Something you wouldn't like to happen, why? You didn't knew, but with how he felt and treated you... you felt in your soul that he was a good person.

Heh...

Felt it in your soul... pft, you didn't believe in those things.

" I'm sorry... " you say, despite his words, you still had to ammend things to avoid him being mad. " I just waltzed in the stree durning the night, worrying you about my health, and now I am shoving you a weight and issues you don't need to know nor feel concerned about. It kind of was my fault to be honest... I started it. "

He doesn't look at you, not even in the slightest, he just sighs. a forced smile creeps to his jaw, you wonder how a snout can smile so humanly? It is a sad forced smile, he probably heard you doubting yourself. He is pitying you, probably, he probably knows he can't do much without causing problems. damn... he is starting to look like he really wants to help. damn, a few minutes talking to a Monster with which you barely talk and you are already seeing him as a sweet cinnamon roll, plus you want to hug him. it is not his fault he can't help you.

You sigh too, then smile at him. " Don't worry... I'm... I'm used to it, I know how to deal with this "

No, this time you didn't, you have messed up so much and got too far. Hell, you didn't even know how you got there to begin with, and neither did you know how to deal with it now.

" That... is not the problem... " He said.

he was right, but you didn't want to think about it right now, no... you wanted to forget for a bit, after all you were still young. Either way this wasn't how it was suppossed to be for a human, and while you knew you could have worse, the fact that different morals and religions had limits to how to behave didn't help your case in the smallest of things.

You didn't want to think about it.

" Yeah... " you bit your lip, why couldn't you get it out of your mind... " I am not ready to sort it out yet... "

" Then don't... you are still shaken from the event, but promise me once you had calmed down, we might discuss it... maybe I can help with it. "

he is smiling for the first time you've seen him smile, damn it, if he is an actor then he is a good one because you are sure you've meet the sweetest of cinnamon rolls in the world. And the news could suck it right in the ass with saying all monster were bad.

" I... I will. " He seems to really care, like some of your teachers and classmates did back in school.

You feel more at ease, and decide to look at your surroundings. You are taken aback by the cheer beauty of the garden, several flowers are in bloom, and some even are starting to give way to the future fruits and vegetals. There is even a few plants that look out of a fairytale or sci-fi book, glowing softly and some giving off some pulsating change of colors at some parts of the stem or petals, you also turned around to see a nicely crafted pond in the back corner. and there was also a yellow flower, it almost felt like it was looking at you... odd.

Wait, it is gone...

Probably an hallucination... you mind liked to play tricks on you.

Your eyes traced a line tothe trees, some new, and some seemed to have been neglected with the passage of time, but clearly recovering. you shift your focus to the birds resting over them, wonderfull earth tones adorning their plummage in uniform paterns and mixes perfect with the flora of the region, fusing perfectly with their surroundings if an eye didn't watch carefully.

Either way, the whole garden is a wonder each on it's own... definitively not something one man could do by himself or care of to be soo damn beautiful.

You hearhim chuckle, he probably saw you starry eyed and amazed by the garden and it's critters. he couldn't blame you. if there was an eden, this was the closest description to it. It was just too damn perfect in your views, this had to have a prize for such aesthetics, they were out of mortal hands.

" I asume you like the view, isn't it young one? " the words come out casually, you don't look at him but nod in agreement. Fucking hell it was, this would give shame to your father's one. " I helped making it. "

Okay, now you stare at him. NO . FUCKING. WAY. He COULDN'T, he had a terrible choice in clothes, those colors mismatched each other too badly for him to bring such a wondrous harmony to...

Now that you think about it, it does make sense...

You yourself could be terrible at dancing, or so you thought, but were fairly good at playing the keyboard or piano. Bot needed good coordination for it. You still watch him with wonder and awe, you couldn't help it, you were a developing artist. And you loved watching your surrounding for the different shapes, mix of tones and colors... How you'd kill for a camera right now to take a picture and save the images, so when you couldn't see them you'd have pictures that could help you.

" I guess you could say that I seed at it is nothing but a masterpiece. "

Okay, he is silent, he didn't like it, oh dear you messed...-

Holy crap he is actually clutching his insides, he is cackling madly. HOLY FUCK, he found it funny.

" Well, I plant my gardens to be as visually pleasant as they can bean. " HOLY SHIT HE DOES PUNS TOO, THIS IS HEAVEN.

Okay, you died from pneumonia. this is too good to be truth because life is just too shitty with you to bring such a good thing.

" well, tomato mate, I've never been more honest. this puts the gardens of rich people to shame. " you smile " lemon starring a perfect match of trees and bushes, adorned with clashing yet matching flowers is what I see. And those fruits have taken the cake."

" You could say they are slowly blooming art? " You stare at him, poker face and all for a few seconds.

Then both of you start laughing so hard you fall of the floor, snorting and cackling like mad persons. It might hae been a short bunch of puns, but hell you weren't going to lie you were a sucker for them, plus you felt like laughing for such a good luck you had.

" Damn, never had laughed so loud since I was last time with my brother. " you wipe the tear in your eye with a green and yellow turtle neck sweater your found and decided to use since your clothes were still wet.

" Neither have I had such a good laugh in a while... this old heart has been rooting for one. "

You laugh again, you are wheezing. " Dog damn it, you've goat to stop or I'll end up peeing my pants! "

" Okay okay, I Bee-lieve you " Damn, you are already liking this goat. too good, too nice.

You want to protect him from the world, he really feels like a good person, you smile at him a childish grin like you usually do around people you are really close. You couldn't help it, people that like your terrible jokes means a lot, his kindness and respect for your being also was winning your friendship faster than you could even think someone could do... it was concerning in the back of your mind... but hey, if you were to be betrayed by a stranger, you wouldn't mind at all.

After all, you also came to judge them on your own way, from experience. You'd like to meet some and live around them for a few and then personally talk your experience to people around you, people knew you for your lack of lies, your honesty was something people back from your original country apreciated and liked.

You smile at him, a grateful honest smile. " Thanks... I really needed that humor to lighten up the mood. "

He only smiles back, you hesitate your thought of giving him a hug. He was still a stranger and despite how nice he was you still had your boundaries when it came to how sociable you were.

" Oh golly... I've forgotten to introduce my name..." he saids, rubbing the back of his head, then scratching his horn a bit nervously. " I am Asgore Dreemurr, from the Dremurr house. "

" I am -----, and I can't really tell you how grateful I am for your help. I will be honest... you got me out of quite a problem... "

" It is my pleasure to help, -----. Now, why don't I bo back inside and bring some food. I've noted you haven't eaten anything all day."

You once again nod to the goat man, then stand up alongside him. just in time to start hearing the protest of an empty stomach. Talking about not touching food, you haven't eated anything since last twilight, damn it was past lunch and you haven't eaten food. And after yesterday/night's stunt, you pretty much need some now... you barely slept at all and that run and body withstanding on the rain certainly droped your reserves rather quickly. And to be honest, you are pretty sure you are going to get sick from all of it.

You reach the inside of the house, this time making sure to look around and take in your surroundings. The house looks surprisingly humble, contrary to your thoughts on what would look inside. Some pots were scattered around with some river like plants, mostly were yellow and golden toned flowers. they are cute, maybe sometime you'll ask him about a few of their name and genus...

Pft, you and your nerdish anthics.

Now that you see it, the house is pretty minimalistic on it's insides. and certainly bigger from the outside than in.

" I may have to warm the food one again however, I hope you can be patient... " you nod, while the stomach made a faint protest. Manners were something you had to keep as a guest in the end.

He went to the kitchen, to which you followed suit in curiosity instead of taking a seat. the furniture was arranged so mostly of it was attached to the walls, save for a table in the middle with drawers underneath. It seemed to have plenty of pots, pans, fryers, knives, spoons and other kitchen utensils to cook. Now that you thought it, the dinning room seemed also big along the living room. It was kind of strange...

Why would someone have their house in that way if they lived alone? The room you locked yourself in seemed not to be under use of any childs, the beds lacked the faint smell of usage. The toys were dusty from the amount of time they laid on the box unused.

it was kind of strange...

Your eyes moved curiosly towards him, why wasn't he moving the stove knobs? And why he was holding the -? Wait, was that a flame in his hand? Is that magic? Oh my god... IT WAS, that is so cool, cooking with your own fire comming from your hands, how did he do it? You are sure your eyes are all wide with wonder and curiosity at the display. Once again making you look childish and silly. He doesn't mind... instead giving a warm smile at how excited you are getting.

You try to hide under the sweated, blushing madly because of your behavior. You should know better to let those things out infront of someone, you are a teenager, you can't go around getting overly excited out of things like a 7 year old. You should grow out of it, it will only make you look bad in the end.

" It's done. " He comments, you push your head out. It was a lentil soup, from the smell of it, good for a day after a storm.

As you both take seat you silently thank him through a shy smile, then proceeded to eat as calmly as you could. It was kind of a silent lunch... since neither of you felt sure to begin... or at least you thought so. Both just had a small chat about how you got here, and you were uncomfortable enough to leave it ambiguously. And you were quite shy when it came to new people...

After he finished his plate you offered to help carrying things back to the kitchen and helping to clean the dishes, it was kind of a thing your mother taught you and your father forced you to do lately.

" Please, you are a guest in this house. I wouldn't like to take advantage. "

" Mister Asgore I...- "

" Please, Asgore is fine, -----. " He doesn't seems to like formal adressing, you cringe a little.

" Okay, Asgore... It is just you've been too nice. I find it rude of me to not give something to repay such kindness... "

He insist into you allowing him, saying you could think of something else, he is sure you can find something. And you could... but choose to keep silent and bite your lower lip. You forgot your drawing pens and other things you usually use to draw. A sigh escapes you in defeat, so you agreed to him cleaning after the dishes. You kinda wonder how he does it if he has fur, doesn't it stick to them? does he have something to make sure his fur doesn't gets stuck?

Soft footsteps carry you to the living room, yup. quite big still... wait, is that a piano? upon closer inspection, you confirm that it is in fact a piano, of those classic long horizontal ones were you open the uper side the reveal the chords inside and hammers. You move carefully to the cover of the keys and lift it, discovering the piano had a whole bunch of eight octaves.

You really want to play it, but decide against it, having intruded far too much into it, closing it just as carefully as you could. Looking to the side in search of finding what to do on this house, Asgore's footsteps coming close in as he finds you standing there. Probably he found your hand still over the cover for the oncoming comment.

" Do you like musics? " The question surprises you, hand pulling over to you rather quickly. You look back at the piano and bit the inside of your mouth, that was kind of a obvious question. Everyone liked music, after all all noises were music on their own way, nature's birds, howls of wolves, the flowing river at a forest, the breaking waves at the sea... you only nod.

" Do you play the piano?" You blame the question on your constant stare to the piano. Yes, thought it is not more of a play and more like a I waste my time on it, Playing a few songs and sometimes doing unfinished melodies that come to mind. You don't find it much of a description of playing one. It would require a constant time spending on it... or a periodical one, which you didn't do often.

He moves closer to you, then to the back of the piano, unlocking the compartment where the hammers and chords are in. You peek curiosly to the inside, never having seen one in person on your whole life, tho think such simple chords could play notes depending on their length... you wonder how did the maker of such instrument think of that, and how would he react to knowing his invention was used by great compositors. You turn to see asgore removing the cover and looking at you curiously. His eyes curious of you answer.

" I... wouldn't call it playing, but I kind of do... " Rule over those nerves of yours, in and out, calm. " I've never been infront of a grand piano beforre... that was the name? "

" You are not mistaken -, it was one of the things I first searched for once I came to the surface. The one back underground was a little old and fragile. " He seems sad about it, understandable, one gets often attached to things like those. You would know too. " I had planned to teach my two childs, but it seems fate did not wish so... "

Oh?

OH... That explains the room.

" I'm sorry to hear that, to lose children at a young age... " You were young, but even you did know that death was a painfull event for anyone close to the deceased. Walking to him, you see the melancholy in his eyes. " In adults at least they have lived something, but childs... they dodn't even have felt a small glimpse of it. "

" It is okay, I'd rather them not see me now. " you frown, you don't like people being self-depricating. so far he has shown to be good. Even if it was an act.

" I doubt so... A father like you, so willing to be kind to a stranger like me, and help them without knowing the context of their situation... " A person you'd wish your father was like, instead of the greedy selfish man he was. " They would wish nothing but to see you, and see you happy. Be it whatever you've done on the past... It is most likely they would understand. "

" You say words not alike those of your age, -----. But my case I doubt you could understand. "

" Sometimes on must do what they wish not to for the good of some, even if it means losing something " Your eyes leave his gaze, you wish not to think about it. " And sometimes the young must age before time. "

Don't think about it.

He seems confused, what would a child sacrifise? Either way, there is no need to sour the mood. Enough was done before, there is no point into dwelving in bitter times. You both agree without further ado, and decide to focus again on the piano before you. He talks you about it, most of which you don't understand, being it some technical information about the structure or advanced music teachings.

"Would you like to play it?" he ask, having finally again left the mood of before.

He moves to the other corner of the seat, which because of his size took quite a space and still left you a little tight. A soft do brings you to your bearings within the octaves. And you lower acordingly to the one you wish for the comming song.

It started slowly, calm... like a twilight moving to a fresh mindnight of summer. Adorned by the silverish veil of light a moon musters, then it gains a strength and force, progressing as the song goes on. raising one octave and going back to the first, it is tense, but at the same it calm... carried with a sense of isolation and uncertainty at moments. The end abruptly with the solid and strong reverbation of the grave tones...

The next, it is alike the other one, but also carried by the notion of recalling, a feel of emotions going through never yielding, a feel of the goodness of past fading behind as time goes on, then the followed by the sense of an impending dread filled with hard choices, a life spiraling as the choices bring them to a world they wish to change, to return back to the old that was left behind, only to find them far away as faint lights. The song starts progressing into the feel with the higher octaves as one accepts fate, the weight of the past carrying one heave as they march forth. The tempo increases and the octaves lower, the tones louder until it spirals, then the notes grow heavy as if one is using their last strengths. You recall some choices on your life as you play, the song increases... but as it does it also slowly fades into a slower pace... eventually fading, like a candle losing it's last seconds... or a life fading.

You'd continue with another one... but most are melancholic ones, so you chose to bring a simple melody, focusing on the cold mountais, coated in snow. the wind blowing as the same frozen water falls from above. You don't realise the moment Asgore joins in with medium and low octaves to complement your high ones, you don't mind, to go well, you just continue further, imprinting within the song the feels of the icy rivers of high, the birds flying high and the majestic mountains who tower before both like silent white sentinels... The imposing force of the volcanos and the lava they spit down below, the inner misteries the rocks held inside, the unknow within the caves and the power of the landslides and avalanches... and so on.

Eventually you start fading as your mind slowly stops, unable to continue or to find what more you could turn into notes that was related to the theme of inspiration. Despite that you are pretty sure you almost made a concert there with him, with how long both played...

And talking about it, he is just looking at you warmly. The once sad nostalgic smile gone, replaced with a paternal feeling, and you are smiling too. Something about arts had a therapeutic effect on you. how? you didn't knew,but you were damn sure you felt a lot better.

There is a nock at the door, strong and bold. You flinch a little, it wasn't like those of your father, but it was still unnerving to say the least.

" Excuse me for a moment -... " He stands and walks over to the door. " I'm comming! " He says cheerfully, it is strange. naturally someone wouldn't react like that to such an aggresive knock.

Head looming from the piano and into the door, you see Asgore's hand on the door knob, you were still a little tense and weary. And as he opened you saw a blue woman?... fish? Fish woman? enter with big grin on her face, she was yelling something atop her lungs in a friendly manner, or as friendly as yelling may be. Asgore is replying something but you are a little too caught up in the fact that she is a fish looking Monster, this was the second of their race you have been too close to besides outside while walking around town...

You slowly move inside to hide behind the piano, but stop dry as she turns to you. A shiver runs down your spine...

" Dear young, I was just about to introduce you... " He says as he watches you, you gulp down, you thought his face looked intimidating... 

" -----, this is a good friend of mine, Undyne. "


	2. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap 2 is halfway through, decided to rewrite it entirely, reason as to why I haven't posted anything yet.
> 
> Also:  
> You'll eventually understand the meaning behind this short intermission poem, I'll leave it to you to interpret it.  
> ;P

**Over the shelf is a dusty book, read it?**

**-Yes-No-**

**xYes-No-**

_poems and writings of Humans and Monsterkind._  
_Anthology of restored literary works._

**Read passage?**

**-Yes-No-**

**xYes-No-**

_two hearts in love fell,_  
_a beautiful maid and a handsome gentleman._  
_A light in their eyes sparked forth then,_  
_and a bond that would not break even in death,_  
_one that would guide those who today dream_  
_and those who live._

_It happened upon a spring evening,_  
_while birds sang and flowers bloomed their beauty._  
_The maid had been ordered to go for herbs to the field,_  
_the older sister had gotten sick that day of the year,_  
_a cold of which she had never seen this season._  
_Thus magic was deemed needed,_  
_the sister maid's herb skills recieved,_  
_for her skills in the field were not decieving._

_For with magic she was gifted,_  
_and a healer she had been born as,_  
_herbs and other plants bent to her will_  
_should she desire to need them._  
_Taking away any illness that would come_  
_and granting one the energy they lost without_  
_needing any rest._

_And so she was called forth,_  
_but within the coming home she found the patron_  
_smug but kindly talking forth to the landlord,_  
_who held himself high like any men of the nobility._  
_Two other men were side by side,_  
_the heirs of his lands and belongings_  
_whom had been taken for their instruction._

_One held his posture high and stoic as his father did,_  
_but the other had a glance of dislike for staying still._  
_This man the maid's attention caught,_  
_with his deep glare and silent curiosity_  
_in which her mind got lost._  
_While his would incite the will to aproach_  
_despite his father's disaproval._

_That day something brought itself to them,_  
_for every month the young man would come to visit_  
_But this man was not your usual sight..._

**You hear someone calling out your name, you put the book back where it once rested and leave the room.**


	3. [II] It is weird to befriend a fish so quickly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I return to post a chapter after entire ages pass by.  
> Eru forgive me.

Intidimidating.

That is how you'd describe Undyne, close if not taller than seven feet, yet not taller than Asgore. She had these slightly visible sharp and protruding shark-like teeth, a person could even say if she chose to she could bite of a good chunk out of someone's arm or whatever soft fleshed limb they had. Her golden-yellow eyes had a strong passion underneath and some unnerving feel that sent a shiver down your spine.  
Her clothes consisted on a slightly tight blue jean with a pair of sneakers along a sporting tank top, she had a balanced physique between an athletic and a woman. Muscles were well pronounced yet not enough to clash with her feminine curves and figure, any male adult human would find her appealing by these traits if they would’ve found them on a woman, you are not really an expert on men’s tastes on women but you knew at least a certain part would’ve enjoyed such body type.

You however, felt really nervous thanks to it. It didn’t help your case she had a serious expression on her face as she looked directly to your eyes, she looked really serious and you couldn’t help yourself with being thirteen and dealing with people who exactly used that mix of gaze just before either scolding you or causing you some trouble. It was kind of just basic instinct from experience.

“ hello… ” it is faint, but at least something.

“ They speak, that is something… ” Wow rude. That was really rude, intimidating fish lady.  
She walks closer, she walks with a sense of authority. Asgore doesn’t seem very pleased by her behavior, but hey, one couldn’t get along with everyone. And being a teenager means she doesn’t needs to act like it would be with a toddler, that means she doesn’t needs to act overly kind in front of someone. Thought you’d wish she was a little less direct and more comprehensive of your situation…  
Oh, she is sitting right beside you. You try to move farther into the corner, you are not really upset but it feels uncomfortable to be around her. Can they blame you?

“ Were you both playing the piano along? ” Change of subject? Well, that is better than anything about remarking some kind of thing with a rude comment. You bite your lip, pursuing the words of what to say, but the intimidation she causes over your being doesn’t help in the matter. In the end you content with a nod.

" And there went the idea of talking, anyway. Do you think you can play something else for me too? " You are not sure, and playing with your fingers to distract yourself a bit. Trying to consider the idea of playing with someone you thought was rude was not an easy task, but then you can try to consider this as a way to mend the bad begining or at least be on some good terms, which you'd prefer a lot more than holding some kind of grudge and think of someone as another jerk on the world.

That being said, there are a lot of jerks on this world, and you can be one of them.

Fingers start messing around the notes, trying to find their own tune, that spark that comes at times out of nonewhere and drives your heart and hands into an uncharted path through melodies that limbs oblige to play in the keys. Sadly, nothing comes to mind and it seems it all went with your previous composition with the old furry monster. You slowly shake your head in disappointment and turn to Undyne, she seems also disappointed.

“ Shame, really wanted to see and hear you… ” but at last, another one wasn’t meant to be. She shrugs, she couldn’t do much to bring in the inspiration needed for another song. “ Tell ya something, kid. Why don’t you try to play along with a tune of my own?”

Well, there went the idea you could escape her grasp.

“ I will try my best. ” You really can’t escape her, can’t you?

“ That’s the spirit! ” You jump a little at the sudden elevation of her tone, this is not the kind of interaction you’re used to. The quiet is what your element is, peace, stillness.

Her notes are heavy and rather abrupt, staccatos and fortes, hard to discern the melodies with the mix of multiple notes that barely match in your ears. Yet after a while you get some melodies behind as she seems to slowly clear the mismatching tones, you try to think of something and once again you play a bit with the keys as you find your own rhythm that you can handle and mix well with hers. Her staccatos give way to held notes that you chose to complement with fast paced scales that rise and lower along your own held ones, not much really, until she starts doing her own fast paced melodies. You switch to strong held notes and also place as she now takes the higher octaves and you the lower, an in times where you don’t know how to go with you just choose to imitate her but with a displacement in your side. It makes you kind of wish to beat someone, and imagine a fight between two warriors or wolves, jumping and trying to get eachother in a dance to prove who’s better than the other.

She then changes to a song you know, and decide to play along with a cover that comes up to mind. You both keep this up until the peak and end up breaking the pace as both get your hands tangled while trying to switch sides again in a smoth move. You both look the other, you try to avoid her gaze, muttering a small faint ops. There is a blush coming from you, and the uncertainty of not knowing if you messed up.  
At least until she starts laughing.

Apparently, you both messed up the tune. Needless to say you also start laughing a bit yourself, it is shy and soft, rather cute.

You find it kind of silly, your fear lowered itself a lot just by playing with a stranger.

“ I knew you had it in you, brat! All you needed was a push on the right direction! ” She sounds happy, you are also happy. That fail was rather funny, right by the best part you both fail, with you also ending up under her chest now that you think of it. While she didn’t show much cleaverage (How did she have any? she's a fish monster for fuck's sake!), you get the idea of how it could’ve looked, and you’re not that innocent to not get it.

You grin, trying to suppress a laugh. Ay, you and your not so clean mind.

Asgore had been looking you both all way through, and he seems to have relaxed a lot, as he lets out a relieved sigh at you both. He still doesn’t seems very approving of Undyne’s actions towards you and how she behaved, but hey, can't have everyone begining with the right foot, can we?

“ I am glad you both get along well, I was afraid ----- wasn’t going to like you, Undyne. ” You were actually more afraid of HER not liking you, as a matter of fact. You hardly get to hate someone or dislike someone immediately, except politicians, you deem them all corrupted and not worthy of your time to accept, you have the say they allways end up corrupted and forget those who they were fighting for.

You shake the thought, and give him a thumb up. Yeah… she might be rude, but she needed more to actally get to -----‘s bad side.  
He looks pleased, thought he glares slightly at Undyne. You’re sure he is giving her the typical “ We’ll talk about this later. ” kind of glare, kind of like a father, a furry father of a rather attractive fish lady in terms of human beauty, kinda strange, but you are a teen. These kinds of things are usually strange to you.

“ Anyway, I’m Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard. Nice to meet you, -----. ” she offers you a handshake, which you take. Her grip is firm and strong, one of those that give way to the clear and sincere thought of a person being strong enough to break your bones just from squeezing your hand with their’s . The thought makes you uneasy but other than that you continue and shake her hand.

" -----. " Again, not really good at introducing.

" Gotta give it to ya, you did pretty well in keeping up. " You lift the sweater's neck a bit to try and hide yet another blush, and also because when feeling embarrassed by compliments or the like often made you wish to escape, and hide if escaping wasn't the option. Anything to try avoiding the main spot of attention, Asgore seems to find this rather adorable form your part. If not funny because of your age, you in return just glare at him after poking out of the, you weren't really mad but this wasn't funny either.

He rises his hands a bit in a sign to tell you to relax, you'd stuck up yor tounge if it wasn't too direspectful or grant some offensive gesture.

Instead, you pout.

Which earns you only laugh, firstly from the female Monster but soon enough you can start to hear the old goat man joining the line with a low chuckle, it isn't mocking or of any ill intent as you'd think. Part of it was expected, considering that a pout is something you'd see in childs between four to eight years, and so far you had given them quite a good image under the situation you are currently dealing with. It is probably not common to see a child running in the middle of a storm running for their life, even less for them to quickly interact and start getting comfortable with Monster strangers you just met.

In fact, the idea of getting to trust someone so quickly fills you with concern. But there is not much you can do, your heart and soul already are set on the way they do. You turn your gaze away from both and give a displeased huff, there went another piece of that pride of yours.

" Aw, come on punk, it is not our fault you look kind of adorable with that expresion on your face. " As much as you agree, that doesn't break the feeling of a hurt pride.

You give them the cold shoulder for what feels like two to four minutes, until you see the older Monster eye gleam with some uncertainty and slight concern, maybe you overdid your reaction. Undyne also seems to have gone silent and is trying to figure out what you are thinking or feeling through your eyes, you don't feel comfortale with their reaction. And letting out a sight, you finally relax, after all it is not like you can stay mad or anything towards two persons who have only showed you kindness so far. Plus you can't help but be unable to stay mad at his face. Though both try not to show it, you can feel something around them and your chest being released, you take that as something similar to relief... but it might be just you.

" Fine... Can't stay mad either way. " You say, there are no reasons and you hate beig a jerk with kind people. Maybe other jerks, but not them.

" And I wouldn't recomend it, negative emotions are not good for young souls to experience constantly. It can damange one greatly. " You don't understand what he exactly meant by that, it feels like it has a meaning behind them other than the one you know.

" Plus it would suck if you turned out be a shi-, I mean a bad kid. " shitty person, no need to censor when you are there, language wasn't one of your worries.

shrug it off indifferently, oh well.

" Kid, by the way, how did you learn to play? 'Cause sure there must've been a way you got to do so well in this. " Aaaand another change of subject, that is good timming.

" Well... I had some lessons and help with my older sister, she was the only playing music at house. " You smiled, you cared a lot for her. " She had lessons on both piano and violin with a teacher from her school that wanted to see her skills bloom, by adition he also taught me some when I was younger too. And my sister helped me further develop it and taught me some advanced things before she left. I didn't play too often after that. "

It was a shame, but at least she now lived better now that she was away of your father, right?

Of course she did, with a man like him, anyone would be better off without someone like that.

" Well then it looks like music runs through your blood kiddo! Holy fishes, if you can do this, I tremble at what your big sister can do. " She shivers a little to emphatize the phrasing, you sure agreed. Your sister was truly good at it back then.

" Kinda, though it seems art runs through my country rather naturally. " You're sure more than once they have gotten commemorations and other notable things for it, and knew a fair share of artist with good music. " Compared to them I am still a newbie. "

" Newbie my... posterior, you have all the likes of a profesional right there! " You lower your head in embarrassment and scratch your nose a softly, there is a slight blush coming probably too. But not as bad as before.

" My friend is right, you do have good talent. Not everyone of your age manages to play an instrusment with such expertise. " Damn it Asgore, you are not helping this! You are trying to not hide behind clothes, for fuck's sake!

" Uhm... thanks. " You are a...-

Stop it, try for once accepting compliments of other people again.

" There is no need to thank the deed, squirt. This is nothing but the truth! " you can feel a noggie on your head, messing it further more than the last storm did alone.

You are not sure how, but suddenly you feel tired.

Oh, right, didn't really slept well... you spent most of the night awake shivering and paranoic of what could happen to you, or that is the idea you get from the feelings left in the blurred memories. Then you spent some time reading, not much however thanks to the lack of your interestes and you contented yourself with watching through a window there was and looked the storm until it cleared by dawn... at some point you moved to the drawers and wardrobe for some dry clothes. taking a black pant, a green shirt and the sweater you currently had on, kinda felt bad for not asking. But hey, it is better than developing some disease from the constant wet clothes.

You also wonder how did he had clothes of the size that fitted you... most of the kids stuff around seemed for younger children.

" -----, your didn't sleep well, didn't you? " Asgore asks, you nod at the inquire.

" I didn't really, can't call it that... " You decide to complement it, your drowsy state ignoring the fact it may cause even more concern him.

" -----. "

You are taken by surprise at the tension on Undyne's voice behind you, and turn to her. She no longer looks all loose on her posture, but rather very concerned at you, despite the frown. It reminds you of that time a teacher got really worried on something you said after you got in an accident once, he went to the moon and back to get back at your father and mother as he talked about it, mostly at your father. Damn, she is now placing her hands over you, this is a big level of worry.

" Kid, at the moment I may not be able to ask you what caused this, but right now I tell you to go and get some rest. " If that wasn't enough, the male Monster immediatelly comes in to also further tell the same.

" Undyne is right, young children like you sleep at least eight hours. I ask for you to please do as she says, this is not healthy. "

He looks like a father with that face, a good father. The face of unease for the health of another one couldn't say no to, even yourself.

And so you nod, and bring your hand to rub one eye. Standing up despite the faint protest your brain gives at the fact you will be sleeping in the house of total strangers " O-okay... " You luckly supress the yawn that was trying to come out , then bow slightly and go back through the corridor you had come out in the morning. Each steps rather quickly become heavier than the previous one, if note further painfull as your muscles catch up on last night's run, you're surprissed this didn't present itself sooner. Probably the shock of the event was wearing off now that you felt more relaxed.

As you reach the door you move in to find your wet clothes on the ground, dirtying the beautiful carpet that lay on the ground. And despite your body's protest you also fold them and leave them someplace they don't mess anything by entering in contact with them. Then finally move over to the bed and just plain fall over it and roll to adjust yourself, not bothering to even try to cover yourself with the sheets or bedspread. You can barely make out a faint blur out of the voices of Undyne and Asgore as your brain quickly loses it's ability to process anything around ,taking you into the world of dreams and giving you the rest you had deprived yourself of.

You can however, hear Undyne's still tense tone within it when you fall assleep.

-

_You are in a hotel, You recognize it is the one you are staying in, the corridor goes on with doors lining on both sides. Lamps adorn the small furnitures with a subtle light that keeps the hallway from looking to dark and too bright, It is a soft light. the walls are painted in a simple green and adorned with some paintings of the town decades ago, even so far as of centuries. the floor was made of wood and creaked everytime you made one step._

_Your head turns, you can't see the hallway anymore, instead there are two adults. One male with black hair and a woman of a mix between shades of red and brown, he worse a suit of grey tones with a pink tie hile she was on a dress that was wet from the end to the knees, the same was for the man, both were grumbling and saying something about the rain being to damn strong and the umbrellas not covering enough space to protect their clothes. You bit your lip, a sense of annoyance coming as they blamed it on Monsters and their magic interfering with the natural laws and workings of the weather, which was followed by multiple profanities to their beings and how they should have stayed underground. You feel offended somehow, for someone to desire unnecesary imprisonment to a race they didn't know was something really irking for you, you are not from their kind but it still feels that way._

_There is a click, the door opens and you all enter the room, it is big and has individual couchs for up to 4 people more if one took less fancy ways to seat, they move to their bedrooms so they can change from clothings, you do so too. closing the door as you do and opening the suitcase to pull of clean dark blue jeans and another shirt with a paw mark over it, it was black and the mark of a white or grey tone... you wouldn't call it color, they were nothing but the different mix of light wavelengths, or lack thereof being reflected. Either way you liked the shirt, and took of the current one._

_You feel odd, do you have fever? It was pretty cold outside, you could even see your breath, and yet you just took off your jacket and current shirt like nothing. It felt like at a cool tempereture, yes, but you are pretty sure the place doesn't have that good of a heating system. Hell you are pretty sure you can hear your the other man cursing the cold at the moment from the other room, he is loud as he usually is. You touch your forehead and don't feel anything odd within your own body heat, that said you are less likely to notice the anomalies inside you, so you only feel the usual heat of your body. you put the pants and shirt on, then look for a bag with socks in it. to replace the soaked ones and the sneakers you foolishly allowed yourself to go with, they were your favorites and now they were all muddy and dripping water._

_" -----! go prepare the table for dinner! " You hear him say, you snort. Yeah, he is pretty much done changing by now and he is sending you because he is a lazy fat ass. you grip the handle of the door. " Don't be a lazy brat , we want to eat! "_

_You slam the door, open. " I AM COMING! "_

_It may be you, but you're sure the room feeks less colder..._

-

Your dream is cut short as your mind is shoved into the waking world unwillingly, earning a groan of annoyance from your part as you try to change from side to attempt getting another chance at sleeping. You still felt tired and now had into the mix an agonizing soreness in your muscles, at least the bedspread and sweater over you was making the colder room more bearable, the twilight must be going on if the air is getting colder. You hide further on the thick layer for a few seconds until the reality hits you and you rise quickly, looking quickly at your surroundings and then to the item covering your legs. You were at Asgore's house in a children's room, sleeping as he had asked upon knowing your lack of rest from last night.

You turn back to where once your clothes rested, yup, gone. And the carpet was also replaced with another one, how did he do it without waking you up? You weren't exactly a heavy sleeper.

You turn to a nerby window, your thoughts were correct. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon as the sky was painted with gold and red tones. You choose not to turn on the lights, you didn't need anything at the moment that required much light, nor had the anything yours inside, you still had the clothes on as well as the boots. Standing up from the bed, you move and just leave the room. And walk through the darkened small corridor, you feel something nagging at you to turn your head to the left, you feel as if you're being watched, there is a window that has a view to the street. You notice something yellow dashing into the ground? Was that a flower?

Probably the lack of rest, not like your sudden alert mind will let you go back to your dreams.

Asgore is resting on the couch with a cup of tea while humming to himself a small tune, it is a catchy one. However it comes to a stop as he notices you over the corner of his eyes.

"Ah -----, you are awake. I hope you've slept well. " Not really, but you'll get some eventually. You hope.

" Yeah, a bit. My body is all sore though. mostly my legs... " You scratch the back of your head.

" That seems understandable... it is a shame you have to go through this... specially when it was to be your rest from the everyday. " You give him a quizzical look as you tilt your head. " I may not have lived for long in the surface but I've lived long enough to find that your accent doesn't match those of the people near this region. "

You move closer not to seem impolite, if not your metaphorically hissing muscles. The moment you do you see him setting his cup by the side of the couch over something that is most likely to be a silver plate, he then takes another cup. You can see the steam starting to come off and your childish side trying to surface again as he uses magic to warm it, the air nerby then takes a dominant sweet essence of hot chocolate over the previous herb tea, he offers you a cup dish to hold it without burning your hands.

" kinda... I gained my nationality on this country a few years back... not long before conflicts between my parents arose. " You say whilst you move the cup closer to take a sip, it is not as hot as your expect, but it still was a little too warm for your tastebuds. " Dad came here as one of the volunteers for the branching into the world of the business he works on, wasn't paid badly. Mom gained her tittle as a conveniently priced private teacher, and was paid according to her quality... even if she began a little bad because of my countrys steriotypes in being... well, bugglars and scammers. "

" Monsters could relate to such... People often thought similarly about us in the begining, but at least now there is a group of people who can see us as just another equal on what comes to be a person. " You hum in aproval, even if you didn't have enough experiences, so far both monsters you've met have proven to be kind... a bit pushy. Never judge something by their look or people's unexperienced words, truth comes from your own thoughts on the experiences you've gone though with said thing you'll judge, that is what you say to yourself... for dangerous it may proved to be.

Damn, you're just a kid, -----. chill out from adult talks for once, will you? As aware as you may be of many things happening around you, you're still a teen.

" My kind often does that... kinda a shame... " you take another sip, it is bearable now, you see that he took another cup and removed the bag from it and placed it aloover another dish, then went back to his own tea. It is now that you notice the silence around the place. " Where is miss Undyne? "

" My friend had to leave, she had to give her taekwondo lections to the students back at the gym... also pardon her sudden behavior. " He sighs. " She has students in the younger lections with similar problems to your's... In a certain way she is similar to my ex, a protective woman for the children. " Ah... that explains the strong reaction, she must have seen similar behavior in other kids and put two and two together.

" I can guess why. " She is not wrong at all, you think. " She kind of reminds me of a teacher I had... minus the loud talking... "

" Oh! That reminds me, is she the police officer of monsters? " And now you come to ask of all times? You're kinda slow. " She said something about being a captain of a guard... I don't know. "

" Close, -----, however she would be higher ranked than an official. In human terms it would relate to something close to a general, if not the director or subdirector in charge, however my friend Gerson and me have the highest ranks. " That makes sense, the tittle was given to people with a long record in military forces and those of high ones at it, it wasn't the highest but sure it was recognised among the soldiers and police indiscriminatively. " She is mostly the one to recruit and, command, organize and command troops... "

" I thought there could only be one director and one subdirector on the military ranks? " He doesn't looks that much of a high ranked person thanks to those clothes he wears, it is hard to believe.

" By human values it is on most countries, that is true young one. However, we Monsters have taken some flexibility towards this... after all he is quite old and will need someone to take the charge... and I'm not fond of wars and conflict myself. " Well, that sums up to the things you can't believe, having such ranks and not really like the themes you are involved in.

There is a long moment of silence, given that the best option for you is to not indulge in issues that are by no means any that one should get into despite the curiosity one might have. whether he apreciates the lack of further talking about it is not clear, as you focus on just drinking the hot beaverage and remain silent for the moment. Until he brings something to talk about or you find something to talk about.

which gives you time to think in the mess you've gotten yourself into, which for a normal human being would have earned a golden medal for fucking up so bad. Good, you don't even know how you pulled out a stunt so bad like that, to cause you to lose yourself on a town like ebbot in the middle of a storm and inside the Monster side of the city, to run away fearing for your life and running straight into a Monster associated with the police, having said Monster being a high head of it and getting a kind welcome as he gives you a place to rest and help you... probably until you are back with your father or something. It is almost surreal, like some kind of allucination or dream that you hope to wake up from before it becomes too pleasant, before it becomes something you don't want to stop. However you are sure to the hundreth percent that this is quite real.

That worries you, there must be a catch. There is allways a catch to nice happenings.

You have to calm down, overthinking about it won't get you anywhere. Don't worry the Monster sitting nerby, there is nothing you can do about it, just enjoy the peace you have for now. Whatever might happen will do so, and if there is something that might give you an insight to prepare then you'll do so, if not then you will not. Right now the most you can do is ask about what could you do right now.

" Uhm... mister Asgore, what am I to do now? I lack of ways to contact anyone and... I don't really know the number of any familiar of mine. "

" It is as I dreaded. " he hums in his couch, you feel the shame rising from the fact you are yet to know any phone number. So far technology has made so pretty much pointless with the fact people just needed to access a small folder of contacts, the lack of a small contact book was something your grandma allways scolded your family for. Your father would say it wouldn't matter because they would be stored in the cellphone, your mother... she just kept forgeting it. You, being the little child you were, never questioned it and behaved similarly to your father on that issue until now, 'the apple never falls too far from the tree' they say. " Well then, the best we can do for now is leave a constancy of yours. Your father should come and get you once he finds it on their system. And I would refrain from spending the time it takes on temporary settlements for lost children, given it is less than comfortable... I have not been spoken good things about them in this region. "

" Mister Asgore, is that a good idea? You won't have issues for it? " So that was the catch, eh? yup, you geta gold medal, you giantic dummie.

" You don't need to worry for it, young one, it will be fine. " He gives off a reasuring smile as he gestures the offering for more tea, and you take it. That tea was really good and unlike others it had a sweet flavor to it. " And please, just call me Asgore. "

" Okay, uhm... so, what do I do now? "

" The best for you at this moment, young one, is to wait. "

Yeah... right.

Wait for it.

...

This was going to be insufferably slow, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is apreciated, and also reminders on typos that may be present on the chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good enough.
> 
> Again commentery on it is welcomed.


End file.
